Total Drama: The Revolt of the island
Overview Competitors return to devastated island filled with toxic waste to earn a million ...... Dollars, this season vain competing 12 participants, more they're going to have to go through various challenges extremely dangerous, avera More so a winner of total drama : the revolt of the island Polls Just vote so I can know how many people have been in this page Yes ' Poll Two You want to see Dawn in my total drama? Yes' No' Episode 1 ' The Biggest, sinister island' I was on the yacht standing with some of the veteran contestants. I could see that we were getting close to our destination. I could already see the radioactive island awaiting us. We finally stopped and Chris was standing on the pier waiting for us to leave. Chris grabbed my stuff and introduced me to the world "Here is the fourth of Total Drama: Revolt of the island!" Said Chris. I was the first to leave the yacht. Katie was behind me when she bumped into me. Chris was explaining how the rules are the same as in the previous season, where one team wins and the other loses. At the end of the challenge the losers would have to pass by the Pier of shame. Before we went, Chris put us in two seperate teams. I was placed on the Toxic Rats with Alejandro, Katie, Lightning, Sierra and Lindsay. The Mutant Maggots was made up of Duncan, Gwen, Cameron, Justin, Heather, and a new competitor Cher. Chris explained our first challenge. "Race through the forest to the finish line, then cut the log totem of your team and race your totems down the mountain to the cabins before the bomb explodes attached to them in seven minutes," explained Chris. My team was leading, but we took the wrong path, causing us to lose our lead. When we arrived at the finish line, we saw the other team celebrating their victory in the first part of the challenge. The winning team earned a handy-dandy tool, to help them cut their totem down. The Mutant Maggots earned a spring board for arriving first. As the Maggots were making no progress, I had an idea to lead us to victory! I had each one of our teammates stand on top of another. Lindsay was the last person to join the human tower, and, lucky for the Maggots, she didn't understand how to cut the rope. By the time we taught Lindsay how to cut the rope, the other team had already reached the cabins, prompting us to be the losers of the first challenge. Since I had lost my leadership, I decided to go into the cabin and make some new friends. I went into the boys cabin, and started talking to Cameron, who informed me about certain people to stay away from. We had begun the ceremony, where Chris explained to us that everyone would recieve a marshmallow, but, the loser would recieve a toxic one! Chris called the people who are safe, "Alejandro, Lindsay, Lightning, Vitor, you four are all safe." The Bottom 2 were Katie and Sierra. Eventually, Chris called out Katie's name. I noticed that Alejandro had a strange smirk on his face. Well, that was my first day so now I will rest well, for tomorrow there is another challenge. Episode 2 ' Truth or obstruction of torture ' Wake in the morning with the horn Chris, Very Irritating, The next challenge came to be by then get up and pack up the next challenge oara said Chris, I talked about Cameron's strategy to eliminate Lightning and Justin, But I thought we should eliminate one greater threat as heather and alejandro, But as I am not on your team can not eliminate them now said Cameron, Chris called nóspara the challenge, Each team had been on one side while Chris will ask each question of the characters, if your team does not respond peder point and is steeped in water infested with sharks, So let the first question Who was the first person of the season loses hair, thumb | left | 290px | Heather nervous with the question Hetaher very nervous with the question implies the perguta with Chris and then discarded, Next question what was the first person to be manipulated by Alejandro, Envetualmente Vitor Aperta lavanca fast and responds to Harold, One point for Team Toxic Rats, Next question what was the character who vote for himself in the elimination ceremony, everyone had forgotten who it was, Chris resoveu Then dip the two teams not water Like This Part of the challenge is too complicated I'll skip to the next part of the challenge The second challenge is a relay race, where teams from each must take their "team mascot" in an obstacle course with a blind glasses, Chris reveals that one of the participating team Mutant Maggots would have to leave out Cameron is empowering to not participate in the challenge, each obstacle would have a staff of each course I went over with heather the person I least wanted to go, Alejandro and Justin begin the obstacle, Alejandro very athlete can spend the mascot for me then I see through that embaçaco heather tries to put his foot in front for me to fall I got divert more do not see the wood and hit with everything, Losing the lead, I can spend the mascot for lightning More Gwen is well ahead in the obstacle, When I see Realampago tied with Gwen and the two give the mascot for Cher and Katie , Cher stumbles into the wood while Katie runs ahead with the mascot, and lindsay goes to this in the last obstcaulo, I too afraid lindsay loses the challenge and go again to the elimination ceremony, but I mistake I see Chris squeezes the horn and my team wins, lindsay Substimei much for being a poco silly, sorry Mutant Maggots but today you IRAM for their first ceremony eliminção said Chris. Very excited about my first victory back to my cabin, Qaundo see Cameron going ceriminia of eliminção wish him much luck, not be deleted To Today In the Ceremony Chris called Heather, Duncan, Gwen, justin you are saved, Cher and Cameron are both background, when suddenly Chris calls ........... unless you're Cher, sorry cameron but it was not this time, when I say goodbye to Cameron he is me good luck in the game, and says to take caregiver with certain people here on the island , When I come back to thinking about cabin What did he told me. Episode 3 ' the Great Mountain and Big Chill' Chris blew the horn and woke us again if le vantei went up to the refeitoria where he was serving a weird food, of course I did not ate, when Chris warns to prepare for the next challenge, Qaundo see Lightning arguing with Alejandro to talk to him and team leader, with Alejnadro always concarda, I wondered why alejandro agree, would be a part of his strategy. , When all were prepared Chis told us to go near a mountain, In he explained on the next challenge, The First team to reach the mountaintop wins the first stage of the challenge, and the challenge to get worse Chris reveals that Teram to climb with hands and feet, once they are climbing the mountain they must avoid playing this thing Chef, All of my staff will begin to rise when suddenly, Alejandro and Relampagado fight again alejandro suddenly looks up and is hit per gallon and begins to beat the predatory mountain, Deci to help him more it hurt a lot, Chris calls the trainees to take it in nursing, When I look up the Mutat Maggots They win the challenge, Chris takes us to the second part of the challenge where each staff would have to build your own ice castle in an area with snow, And should destroy the castle on the other, in order to capture the flag of the other, says Chris alejandro suffered as much by the fall he was eliminated automatically Toxic Rats teram you one less, When suddenly I see a giant ball duncan attacking our castle, Castle Destroy a piece of my team, I see lightning mosey going to try to steal the flag of the other team, When Heather sees plays his sandalha ice breaks and Lightning falls into cold water and freezes, I had to do something that my staff had poca person, not knowing What did Lindsay do stare at your mirror, When the sunlight reflected in her mirror is then reflected in the cube where lightning was melted around the castle noss , Getting and invulnerable, Duncan taking advantage of the situation threw another snowball on us making the climb-up takes the mound, Making our team loses I was too cold to take a hot bath, when we bed chris ceremony for disposal Well the second time you are here, what chance in Come down to here has 3 Marshmallow, Suddenly everything is tense Chris Flame Lightning ......... I was very scared, Then Lindsay, I looked at Katie and she looked at me , And chris ......... Flame Vitor Katie excuse anymore you would elminado, How alejandro suffered a lot in the fall and was automatically deleted can not eliminate 2 people on the same day, Katie is relieved bout what chris said. Wait Rats teram Tomorrow you a big surprise. I was too cold to take a hot bath, when we bed chris ceremony for disposal Well the second time you are here, what chance in Come down to here has 3 Marshmallow, Suddenly everything is tense Chris Flame Lightning ......... I was very scared, then Lindsay, I looked at Katie and she looked at me, and chris ......... Flame Vitor Katie excuse anymore you would elminado, How alejandro suffered a lot in the fall and was automatically deleted can not eliminate 2 people on the same day, Katie is relieved bout what chris said. Wait Rats teram Tomorrow you a big surprise. I went to my cabin and wondered What do would surprise chris, so we'll see tomorrow Good, Good Night. I went to my cabin and wondered What do would surprise chris, Well we will see until tomorrow, goodnight. Episode 4 ' Up Up mysterious water' Agreement morning with the helicopter noise warns Chris to the team going in Rats toxic elimination ceremony for the surprise he said yesterday, when suddenly I see a yacht, Chris says you will have one more member in your team Jacky, I was delighted by the When she gets new competitor Chris presents her our staff Rats toxic, very happy She greets everyone When we returned to the refeitoria everyone was surprised with the new compeditora, everyone wanted to meet her, but Chris tells us to put ourselves a bathing suit, Chris says we only have 20 minutes for us we prepare for the next challenge, When we arrived at The dock, Chris shows the challenge of diving scary to release water skis that are underwater connected to the ocean, Chris then shows one of the classic players to help demonstrate the challenge that Courtney is thumb | right | 290px | Courtney Cameos. She reminds Chris of his contract stating just to make a statement, The challenge is then revealed that both teams have to first go underwater to retrieve skis for the next challenge wearing an old-fashioned diving suit, while the other pump air to the suit. Both Katie and Justin are divers, underwater, they begin to run for the skis, Upstairs, Lindsay is seen standing on the air pump, while the rest of my team estavão expecting Katie to bring the skis, When Jacky and I went up to the lightning to make an alliance of 3 , Lightning confusing accepts the alliance, Turning to water, Katie and Justin are running to catch skis, when Katie suddenly pushes Justin in a stone that has just ripping your wetsuit and getting no mistake, causing it to rise quickly to the surface, while Katie takes the skis, Our team won the first part of the challenge In the second part of the challenge, Chris shows you the rewards. The rats gained a speed boat, while the Maggots gained a normal boat, they will run to shoot seagulls mutants in mines with bells nearby, and who scored four wins the challenge, Courtney goes over a mine, and activating, causing she is thrown from his canoe, which makes changing the goal three Minas.Lindsay and Katie are on skis, while I get the gun, Jacky and Lightning drive the boat, our team sees the first lot, I shoot and hit, Making our team stand in front, while the Maggots get stuck at the dock, I see the second bell shoot again and hit 2 points for rats, The Maggots approach us, Duncan purposely shoots a seagull in muatnte Lightning, Making it in desamaia up brake, Lindsay and Katie flying boat for water, The maggots hit a rock causing the boat break, Heather flies to a mine, I squeeze the trigger, but before Heather got mine my seagull mutant hits the bell Heather falls on the mine and explodes causing her to be bald again, When Cher is in the dock waiting for his team to get the explosion, she sees Justin being brought by a shark , While my team win. The turn to s cabin was soon to shower, Why was really dirty. At the ceremony all voted, Equanto Chris calls the 3 first names, Duncan, Gwen and Cher, doing that Heather and Justin are the two bottom Total voltage and Chris says last marshmallow goes to ......... Justin, Sorry Heather more you are eliminated, Very irritated begins to speak a couple of expletive while Chef takes her to the catapult of shame, I was so tired I slept, Good Night Episode 5 ' Coming Soon' Eliminação Note Cher Belongs To: Tdwtwinz Jacky Belongs To:JackyDelRey Yes I got premison to use they're character Category:Competition stories